Nikola Tesla
600,000,000 |base of operations = Faewood (Presumed) |status = Active |relatives = Unknown Parents (Deceased) |weapons = Mechanical Augmentations Nanotechnological Augmentations}} Dr. Nikola Tesla (ニコラテスラ Nikora Tesura) is a genius scientist who is considered very dangerous by the former government he worked for. He was a former head of the research and development bureau for the World Government of the Grand World. His work included discovering the secrets and uses of seastone, the secrets of how Devil Fruit powers work, and various other scientific achievements that are said to be at least 500 years ahead of current technology. Unlike most of his colleagues, he could not abide by the Absolute Justice, which eventually led to him resigning from his post. He left after a horrible incident in which one of his weapons was used for the genocide of an entire island of people who "supposedly" insulted a World Noble. Using highly unstable and untested technology, Nikola managed to transport himself to Earth in the Unknown Continent, along with all the people he freed. Nikola holds the immensely large bounty of 600,000,000 for crimes such defecting from the government, ressisting arrest, injuring several squads of lower ranked marines and escaping from Marine Commodore Alyx D. Crowley as well as freeing World Noble slaves. A lot of his other crimes weren't mentioned for secrecy purposes however, which in effect would have risen his already high bounty even further and also reduce the credibility of the World Government due to their nature. It involved possessing highly classified knowledge of various scientific and millitary projects the government had been working on, not to mention that his own scientific expertise is said to be at least 500 years ahead of his contemporaries. making him highly dangerous to be left alone. Other crimes include, stealing and distributing highly classified dossiers of undercover agents from positions of political power in many kingdoms to Brokers as well as the Revolutionary Army. And finally evading pursuit from Vice Admiral Tsuru, Strawberry and Stainless who were sent after him to retrieve it. His former rank and anything connecting him to the government was also deleted from record for the same reason. His brilliant strategies, planning and nigh perfect execution impressed Tsuru so much that she named him The Uncrowned King (無冠王 Mukan-ou), much to the protest of everyone around her. She firmly believed that he could've been a great asset that could help herald the Grand World into an era of peace, but was overshadowed by the petty pride and greed of those around him, as well as his own moral decissions. Appearance Nikola is a young man of average weight and height with a lean, but slightly muscular build hidden by his uniform. He has an angular face some would consider manly with short spiky blue hair and "droopy" teal green eyes. Because he's shortsighted, Nikola wears his rather uniquely designed glasses almost all of the time. They are with black angled frames, the top of the lenses don't have any. His expression is usually that of tired apathy, giving of the impression that he's right about ready to fall asleep without a care in the world and not a bomb exploding right in front of him could shake him up. Truth is, although he really doesn't care about most things, Nikola suffers from insomnia and post-traumatic stress, including a number of unknown and untreated dissociative disorders. He still blames himself about all the deaths he has indirectly caused with his inventions and for ever trusting the World Government to do the right thing. His choice clothing may not have changed much in visual appearance however, the materials that it was made from is from the lightest and most flexible kind. An invention of his, it is in fact specialy created to be able to grant him protection as much as kevlar could. On top he wears the standard white lab coat. Underneath, he has an open buttoned, black shirt with white trimmings outlining it. He prefers dark colored loose pants that are easy to move in and black steel-tipped combat boots that reach just below his knees. He wears the same thing regardless if it's a working or casual environment. TeslaRage.jpg| Tesla's anger reaching its limit Personality Nikola has on more than one occasions been described as "walking, breathing paradox". He is prone to shifts in mood depending on the moment. At one time he can be quite reserved and sophisticated, the next shifting to wild and exuberant when the right moment takes him. At best his colleagues describe him as "an acquired taste" and at worst as a "selfish, arrogant and condenscending prick, putting his own desires ahead of everyone else's". Behavior Contrary to his initial unenthusiastic nature and disarming appearance, Tesla is considered the most arrogant and condescending person known to everyone who has had the misfortune to interact with him long enough to find out. When under stress, or as he likes to call it, "Brain Mode", he will often verbally abuse his peers and anyone around him, particularly for their perceived "lack of intellect" or imagination. His attitude then is usually one of exasperation, wondering if they even have a brain, and yet, he is occasionally forced to admit that his "fellow intellectuals" are useful. However, despite his irritating demeanor, almost everyone working for him greatly respect him and have shown full trust in his capability. Despite his shortcomings he does have a more noble side. His technological inventions have saved a lot of lives, something which he tries his best to deny in contrast to the unfortunate and unwilling deaths they have caused. He also actively partook in various battles for the Revolutionary Army, fought alongside their leader Dragon, and rescued many other revolutionaries from attacks by the marines. Later on, finding out that one of his nonlethal containment units had been modified into a deathtrap caused him to become furious. When duty calls, Tesla has a strong moral compass and sense of commitment towards his own moral consciousness. Even though, by his own testimony, he lacks bravery, he will sacrifice himself and face almost certain death for the sake of his friends and/or innocent people without a second thought. Because of his raw charisma and inspiring nature, there aren't many people that can say they won't follow him to the ends of reality. The weight of the decisions he must make as a leader have slowly but surely taken a toll on him. This was most evident after the genocide his weapon caused to innocent civillians under the pretence that they "insulted" a World Noble. Since then, any and all trust he may have had with the World Government has been broken, as well as his boiling hatred towards the Tenryuubito. He has vowed to protect everyone that he can to the best of his capabilities, using his vast knowledge to try to create technologies to help those that he can, making sure nobody will have to go through what thousands of innocents have gone through under the tyranny of the Government have. Intelligence Tesla's greatest and most dangerous trait is his mental capacitiy. He is reverred specialist in genetics, pshycics as well as electrical and mechanical engineering. Back at the time when when he studied science, his teacher tested his intellectual quotient; the test revealed that Tesla's intelligence was beyond that of a normal genius, with an IQ of over 200 which is regarded as immeasurable intelligence. In light of this, he often claims on being the smartest person there ever was. That, combined with everything that has happened with his own inventions has made him believe that he has the right to make decisions that affect not only himself, but also other people. He is not afraid of speaking his mind, even if it will be met with disapproval. He cannot stop himself from putting everyone "right" when they are "clearly wrong", usually on the spot, whoever they are and in whatever situation; including bosses, colleagues, and even enemies that can kill him. Being a man of science, Dr. Tesla considers everything that has matter, including himself, to be an experiment. In fact, his body is heavily modified by various forms of augmentations. He is a genius, and one of the leading experts on, not only on dimensional physics, but also any form of weaponry and defense in both the Grand World and Earth. His theories on genetical engineering border biochemical warfare due to his fascination with the human body. One such example was his study of ways to activate the humans' genetic memory for the purpose of millitary training. After his defection from the government, the project was discontinued due to no one being capable of completing it. History Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities Genius Intellect: Tesla's greatest and most dangerous trait is his mental capacitiy. He is reverred specialist in genetics, pshycics as well as electrical and mechanical engineering. Back at the time when when he studied science, his teacher tested his intellectual quotient; the test revealed that Tesla's intelligence was beyond that of a normal genius, with an IQ of over 200 which is regarded as immeasurable intelligence. *'Master Manipulator': Tesla is not above lying or deceiving his enemies in order to achieve the desired goal. So far, his manipulations have been incredibly successful such as he managed to deceive enemy squads with illusions into killing each other, or insulting them enough to stop their attempt at escape by targeting the hotheaded members. He has a great talent for analyzing and observing everything in his presence, allowing him to quickly understand a person's pattern of thinking and better manipulate them. *'Master Strategist & Tactician': Aside from his scientific intelligence, Tesla is noted for his capabilities as a strategist and tactician; great enough to outsmart several platoons and vice admirals. He can easily focus any and all data he acquires in order to quickly and effectively analyze the situation, discern how an opponent's abilities work, devise effective counters and anticipate enemy actions; he then chooses the most effective means to counter them. His resolution easily enables him to even pick strategies in which it requires him getting injured in order to defeat the enemy, thereby showing tremendous endurance and willpower. As a tactician, he is powerful and flexible, capable of adjusting seamlessly to any given combat situation. Immense Strength: Through a hellish training and use of various body modification augmentations he created, Tesla has achieved superhuman strength. He once managed to block a giant column thrown at him by an enemy with apparent ease. In fact, his strength is so great that his fists carry enough weight to be almost impossible to be redirected by even a master martial artist, instead pressing on to strike the intended foe. During his tenure as a government scientist he once separated a failed experiment's spine from its body with his bare hands after it went berserk and killed his colleagues, showing just how much he has experimented to modify his body. Immense Speed: Through the use of augmentations, Tesla can artifically hyper-accelerate the bloodflow throughout his body, stimulating abnormally heightened reflexes by supplying more oxygen to his brain, as well as muscle tissue. When active, his speed is inconcievable. He can easily appear to be in several places at once and wipe out an entire enemy squadron in less than a minute. Or close tremendous gaps of distance, while remaining undetected. His strikes in battle are also shown to be fast and relentless, able to launch a large barrage in an instant, leaving little time for his opponent to counter. In his experimentations of himself, Tesla has evened out his lower body and upper body strength giving him perfect harmony. Trivia *Tesla's theme is Get Ready *Tesla has a habit of never introducing himself by his real name, and usually makes up crazy aliases like Lemongrass Gogulope, Chocolate Columbo, Clementine Woolysocks, Ernesto Agapito Garces con ya de Abelar. He once even introduced himself as Felicia Fancybottom - an "exotic dancer" from the (fictional) Big Bouge Homo stripper bar. *He can get too absorbed in his work at times, forgetting certain things like bathing and eating. *He has an eidetic memory and IQ of over 200. *Tesla is Bisexual. *He has a fondness for wine, at one point emptying an entire wine cellar within a few days while he was working on a new weapon for the World Government. * Strangely enough, aside from wine his alcohol tolerance is abysmal. Jus one drop causes him to get belligerently drunk, blacking out, causing complete and total mayhem, and never remembering a thing. * One of the few times he did get drunk, Tesla got married to a World Noble. How that happened was a total mystery. *Tesla's stress-relieving fantasies involve killing people in various ways, from shooting them in the head all the way to injecting various biochemical cocktails into their system and watching the effects. *Tesla's favorite phrase is "I'll do it later" (私は後でそれをやる Ore wa atode sore o yaru). Behind The Scenes *Originally, Tesla was supposed to be a rival to Vegapunk of the One Piece series. I had planned to use this in my story eventually. However, after it was revealed to me that the use of canon character is prohibited, the idea was scrapped. *Now, Tesla is Vegapunk with a few minor adjustments. Although, Vegapunk doesn't exist here, many of his inventions were transferred to Tesla, since he has taken over the role of scientific genius of the world government in one piece. Category:Original Characters Category:Male Category:LGBT Characters